


In Between Memories

by saharasnow



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharasnow/pseuds/saharasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu remembered the rare moment spent with the legendary guardian as she attempted to trace the paths they had walked. (Spoilers for ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Memories

Lulu never revealed her deepest thoughts to anyone, nor did she ever showed affections openly. Yuna and Wakka had not attempted to explore her secrets for reasons being other than respecting the woman; they did their best to avoid any irritation to her that would invite sharp remarks. Lulu was glad that they had always remained that way.

There were memories and experiences that she would like to keep totally to herself and herself only. She would always remembered the pilgrimage that she had went with Yuna, and the legendary guardian that had touched her in a way she had least expected.

Lulu grew up hearing all about how Auron had been the greatest of legendary guardians and his stories that were told verbally from people who had met him and his summoner. Meeting the hero himself was something she thought could only happen with pure good luck, having the opportunity to fight alongside with him was something that would only occurred in her dreams.

Despite his being an unsent, Auron was still as real as Lulu had came to know him to be. The night they had took the night watch together at Mt. Gagazet was an unforgettable one for her, and there were times when she would often wondered if it would be the same for him. But she could only guess now that he was gone forever.

His robe was huge and warm. She remembered him taking it off when he noticed her rubbing her hands together for warmth; she had declined it politely though he had insisted in case she fell sick and jeopardized Yuna's pilgrimage. Lulu closed in their distance as he put his robe around her shoulders, a move that involved much risk on her part; if he would frown and pushed her away and despised her for making such moves at a time like that.

Lulu rested her head slowly onto his shoulders, she relaxed when he didn't seemed to mind, and was surprised when she found his hand moving hesitantly behind her. She gave him her approval by placing her hand onto his other, and he wrapped his arm around her; pulling her closer. Lulu pulled the robe off of her and spread it out to share it with him. She relaxed herself totally into him, with his arm and robe wrapped around her and the comfortable silence between them.

Counting his breath as she stayed close, she felt hypnotized. The howling wind of the mountain had ceased to exist; and all she could hear was the sound of his slow breathing, and the beating of his heart that she thought she had imagined it. They had not spoken that night, words seemed to be redundant.

She had went on trips alone after they returned to Besaid upon the arrival of the Eternal Calm. What Yuna and Wakka would never know, was she had traced the paths they had walked during the pilgrimage. Reliving moments and memories she could remember of him, every careless touch and smiles exchanged seemed to be something that had happened so long ago.

She would remember his breathing, which was now nonexistent, not leaving even a single trace in her dreams. Many times she would find herself straying towards the particular spots she had remembered seeing him standing. She would stand at the exact spot and closed her eyes, trying to call him back with efforts of looking into what could possibly be going through his mind at that time.

Lulu knew no matter how many times she walked the paths, she would only find memories and nothing else. As she returned from her final trip, she made a visit to the Farplane at Guadosalem. However she did not see him. Lulu stood at the empty space, with one of her hands resting on her chest and her eyes closed; she spoke in her mind, hoping he would hear how she would keep him deep down in her heart forever.

When she opened her eyes, a pyrefly flew by her. A fading whisper in the air that she could almost mistaken as her hallucination, a voice she had missed.

 _Thank you_.


End file.
